


Ian Rogers

by Poppy_Adams



Category: Avengers, Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Captain Marvel (2019), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, stony - Fandom
Genre: Dimension Z, Family, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Slash, Steve Rogers Feels, Stony - Freeform, Stony Loves Steve 2018, Tony Angst, Yaoi, marvel slash, steve rogers - Freeform, steve rogers loves tony stark, tony stark - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppy_Adams/pseuds/Poppy_Adams
Summary: Steve se ve atrapado en una dimensión desconocida donde el amor y el instinto de supervivencia serán lo único que le mantenga a flote en ese viaje a la deriva.Adaptación Stony del cómic. 💕





	1. El secuestro

**Author's Note:**

> Bien esta es una adaptación de Cómic capitán America en la dimensión Z, sinceramente el cómic me da muchos feels y como soy muy masoquista pues le quiero poner más drama!

-llegas tarde...- 

Fue el suave reclamo con el que le recibió el moreno al verle aparecer en el callejón, Steve había tenido una misión y quizá se había retrasado un poco en su encuentro con Tony... quizá solo un par de minutos, bueno quizá una hora... 

-tienes suerte de que sea tu cumpleaños y no te pueda castigar- 

Steve solo sonrió para acercarse a él por la espalda y rodear su cintura para atraerle. 

-Bueno... para mi ese sería un buen motivo para que me "castigaras"...- 

El susurró en su oído hizo que el moreno negase con diversión girándose entre los brazos de Steve para quedar frente a frente y robarle un beso.

-¿Fue eso un intento de propuesta sexual Rogers?...- 

Una ceja morena se arqueó al ver a Steve sonrojarse y sonreír con esos labios carnosos y rosados que le eran completamente irresistibles.

-¿No fue bueno? - 

Una risa burbujeante escapó de los labios de Tony, encantado ante la réplica avergonzada de Steve se levantó un poco en la punta de sus pies para besar la nariz del cachorro gigante que tenía por esposo. 

-No... pero el hecho que te sea tan difícil expresar ese tipo de cosas te hace aún más irresistible...- 

El rubio se sonrojó y riendo entre besos activó el pequeño botón en su cinturón que le cambiaria el traje, ahora lucia un serio y muy formal traje de vestir color azul marino que hizo que Tony suspirara entre sus brazos. 

-El azul definitivamente es tu color Rogers... te ves tan guapo... creo que podríamos olvidar la cena y pasar directamente al castigo... tú, yo... festejando en nuestra cama... ¿que te parece? - 

Steve solo parpadeo antes de sonreír de oreja a oreja y atraer a Tony en un beso nada inocente... sabía que estaba solamente provocando a su esposo pero no podía importarle menos, después de todo era su cumpleaños, ¿no?

-creo que este año no me importaría perderme los fuegos artificiales...- 

Susurró una vez le dejó ir, aún tenían ambos que ir a hacer una última y pequeña misión antes de ser libres pero era solo algo rutinario y no les tomaría más de una hora, Steve pensó que después de eso se aseguraría de festejar muy bien su cumpleaños entre esos muslos de canela que le hacían perder la razón.

-Bueno... hablando de fuegos artificiales...- 

Tony se removió entre sus brazos hasta poder sacar de su saco una pequeña cajita roja con un lazo azul.

-Feliz cumpleaños fortachón- 

Le felicito dejando caer la cajita de terciopelo entre las manos de un sorprendido Steve.

-¿que es esto? -

-una muy colorida y adornada cajita con una sorpresa dentro...- 

Hizo una pausa viendo los ojos azules de su esposo inspeccionar la pequeña cajita con curiosidad y fue inevitable que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios porque sabía que antes de que estuviesen juntos los regalos de cumpleaños en la vida del rubio eran algo inexistente y por lo mismo aún se le podía ver avergonzado al recibir uno... aunque fuese el más mínimo detalle... aunque claro el flamante novio y posterior esposo de Tony Stark jamás recibiría nada mínimo como regalo de cumpleaños. 

-es un botón... que tendrás que apretar justo antes de media noche, cuando ya estemos en casa y me hayas hecho el amor al menos dos veces...- 

Steve se sonrojó pero sonrió aceptando la cajita y guardándola en su bolsillo, Tony había dicho que era una sorpresa así que el rubio sería paciente y esperaría hasta la hora indicada. 

-anda, vamos quiero terminar con esto de una vez por todas... esos idiotas pudieron enviar a cualquiera... - 

Resoplo Tony enredando su brazo en el de Steve para guiarlo a la entrada del metro, hacia años Shield había adaptado una de las líneas del subterráneo como base secreta y esa mañana algo en la base de datos se había visto alterado. Así que les habían enviado a ellos dos a checar que era lo que estaba pasando. Tony había pasado toda la mañana enfurruñado y quejándose pues no era justo que justo el día del cumpleaños de su esposo le tuviesen que saturan con misiones.

-escucha Steve, saliendo de aquí iremos a cenar a ese bonito restaurante francés y comeremos fondue... solos tú y yo... después iremos a casa a hacer fondue y nada se interpondrá en eso!! No todos los días el  
Capitán America cumple 99 años! - 

Ambos bajaron las escaleras y mientras Tony hablaba sobre los planes que tenia para el el próximo año Steve les condujo a ambos hacia donde estaría la entrada al la base, un pasillo completamente solitario y polvoriento les recibió al pasar bajo el cartel que indicaba que esa era un ares restringida únicamente a empleados. 

-y contrataré una banda para que toque en solo para ti y no podrás impedírmelo, este año te salvaste pero el próximo me aseguraré que ese pastel tenga 100 velitas y tendrás que soplar fuerte... - 

Continuó su discurso haciendo que este sonriera imaginando lo grande que la montaría Tony el próximo año, pero al menos este tendría una celebración pequeña y privada solo con el moreno. Unos pasos más y Steve apretó el brazo de Tony pues ya estaban prácticamente frente al guardia que custodiaba la entrada.

-James Dean cantaba en navidad- 

-un coro de ángeles y campanas- 

Ambos intercambiaron contraseñas y una vez que estuvo conforme el hombre les cedió El Paso abriendo el pasaje que les daría acceso a la estación. Allí tendrían que tomar un tren que les llevase a la base y aunque a Tony poco le importaba el sitio donde estuviesen esta vez se quedó callado viendo con extrañeza el lugar que les rodeaba. 

Cinco minutos después el tren llegó pero el guardia que les había dado acceso les anunció que solo quedaba espacio para uno. Los demás empleados que esperaban también antes que ellos se arremolinaron cerca del vagón para poder abordar. Steve miro a Tony y luego al vagón.

-Ire yo, daré un vistazo y si todo esta bien regresare en el siguiente vagón- 

Poco convencido Tony asintió, realmente lo único que quería era salir de ahí y el siguiente tren saldría dentro de media hora... steve traía su comunicador así que podría decirle que era lo que veía, con suerte no sería nada y podrían ir a festejar en 20 minutos cuando el tren viniese de regreso con Steve dentro. 

-bien, solo asegúrate de mantener encendida la comunicación...- 

El rubio asintió y se metió al vagón agarrandose de uno de los tubos para darse estabilidad. Presionó el pequeño comunicador en su oreja para encenderlo sonriéndole a Tony cuando las puertas se cerraron. 

-si vuelves pronto prometo hacer eso que tanto te gusta con la crema batida....- 

Escucho a Tony a través del aparato haciendo que Steve sonriese y asintiera hacia él entusiasmado con la idea. Sin embargo su gesto pronto cambió y Tony pudo ver con horror como el rubio era amordazado y sus eran esposadas contra el tubo por una suerte de esposas electricas y aunque corrió en dirección al tren al tiempo que activaba su traje fue imposible detenerlo cuando una corriente eléctrica pareció rodear los vagones y la velocidad del tren aumentó considerablemente hasta solo ser un rayo de luz. 

Lo único que se escuchó en la estación como un eco agonizante fue el grito desesperado de Tony llamando a Steve.


	2. Bienvenido a la dimensión Z

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno como habrán notado el tiempo transcurre de forma diferente en la dimensión z. Lo que fueron horas para Steve para Tony en cambio fueron apenas un par de segundos.

"Tony apaga el televisor..."

-bienvenido a la dimensión Z comandante Rogers- 

"Estoy muy cansado... ¿me dormí de nuevo en el sofá?..."

-ah él está despertando, el suero del súper soldado es de hecho muy poderoso...-

"Tony apaga la TV... hoy no me pondré el traje, solo quiero descansar...." 

-su organismo ha metabolizado el sedante mucho más rápido de lo que había esperado- 

"He visto demasiados programas de monstruos... solo una hora más... esa voz, yo conozco esa voz..." 

-no creo que estes muy feliz por eso... pero si sientes o no sientes lo que va a pasar igualmente estoy muy complacido...- 

"La droga... la droga que los monstruos me dieron... ¿eso fue hoy? Los monstruos... ¡¡los monstruos fueron reales!!" 

Steve abrió los ojos con el mismo terror con el que los había cerrado, ¡el tren! Su respiración se agitó cuando los recuerdos volvieron como relámpago de luz a su mente.

El vagón se había cerrado, sus muñecas habían sido apresadas y el resto a de los pasajeros se había convertido en monstruos, dejando caer sus pieles "humanas" como si fuesen simples disfraces... un pinchazo muy doloroso en su nuca y después todo había sido oscuridad...

Todo a su alrededor estaba borroso, sus sentidos solo podían captar una voz al fondo. Su cerebro aún adormecido por la droga que le habian inyectado en el metro no podía procesar las imágenes, ¿era eso un bebé ?... negó luchando por espabilar, removiéndose sobre la superficie en la que estaba atado para intentar ver a su alrededor. Entre la bruma pudo ver de nuevo el rostro durmiente y lleno de inocencia de un pequeño bebé... flotando en una tanque gigante... 

-¿no es hermoso? Es mi más perfecta creación... mi amado hijo, y tú le darás el suero que corre por tus venas para completar su perfeccion- 

Steve gruño y sacudió la cabeza en un nuevo intento por despejar su mente, ahora que estaba despierto de nuevo su cuerpo luchaba por deshacerse de los remanentes de lo que sea le hubiesen inyectado. Giro el rostro hacia la voz, buscado entre su memoria el rastro... computadoras... laboratorios...¡Hydra!

-Zola!! Eres armin Zola...- 

-veo, Capitán Rogers que sus facultades están de vuelta... es una lástima para usted que absorbiera por completo el sedante. Ahora será consiente de todo y me place anunciarle que será doloroso-

La voz artificial de Armin se dejó escuchar en el laboratorio, el lugar parecia sacado de alguna película de ciencia ficción... una de horror. A su alrededor el rubio pudo ver un montón de "experimentos" flotando en tanques gigantes llenos de un líquido verdoso... algunos de ellos parecían sufrir la peor tortura mientras otros simplemente permanecían inertes. 

Realmente afectado vio el tanque que contenía al pequeño bebé que Zola había llamado su hijo... ese Monstruo no tenía derecho de tener a un inocente en ese estado. Parecía estar conectado a algunos tubos que tomaban la función de cordón umbilical y a través del vidrio del contenedor pudo ver al bebé moverse y llevar su pulgar a la boquita para chuparlo con esmero. ¡Maldito fuera Zola! 

Pero Steve no pudo replicar más pues las máquinas a su alrededor se activaron, la enorme punta afilada de una aguja se colocó en su pecho al tiempo que sus brazos y piernas eran apresados y anclados a la superficie. Tres pares gemelos de tubos de succión se adhirieron a sus brazos y cuando la jeringa sobre su pecho se clavó en su piel estos se activaron comenzando el proceso para extraer el suero del supersoldado. El dolor le invadió por completo pero Steve tenía claro que no podía permitir que eso continuara, apenas unos segundos fue lo que tardó en reponerse del Shock. Con fuerza tiró de sus brazos hasta lograr que las ataduras se rompieran y los tubos se arrancasen de su piel dolorosamente. 

El grito frustrado de Zola y sus secuaces se dejó escuchar en el laboratorio cuando Steve logró soltarse por completo. Con la sangre escurriendo de sus brazos y un líquido viscoso de color naranja escapando de la herida que había dejado la aguja en su pecho se levantó viéndolos a todos con rabia contenida. Habían desnudado la parte superior de su cuerpo pero afortunadamente para steve habían dejado su cinturón y sus pantalones en su lugar, solo bastó que presionara un botón en su hebilla para que el traje del capitán le cubriera por completo y el escudo que permanecía encogido cuando el traje se "guardaba" se agrandara. Tony sin duda había hecho muchas mejoras y que Pym le dejara poner sus manitas en su tecnología sin duda había ayudado mucho. 

-necesitas mucho más que esto para tener el suero!!- 

Después de eso todo fue un caos, todos sus soldados mutantes se fueron encima de Steve para intentar detenerle y entre golpes y explosiones algunas de los contenedores fueron rotos. El gel verdoso bajo las botas de Steve le hizo reaccionar y en medio del caos como pudo se hizo camino hasta el contenedor donde minutos antes había estado el bebé, ahora estaba roto y se había vaciado por completo en el suelo donde el pequeño bebé ahora lloraba asustado. 

Steve ni siquiera lo pensó cuando se agachó para recogerlo, lo acuno en sus brazos intentando consolarlo mientras tiraba de una de las batas de laboratorio que había sobrevivido al caos. 

-shhhh... te tengo... no llores... ya te tengo...- 

El bebé pareció calmarse cuando sintió el calor de sus brazos pero un renovado ataque le hizo llorar de nuevo y a Steve reaccionar para moverse y salir de ahí. Antes de que los mutantes pudiesen acercarse más cubrió con el escudo al bebé y corrió hacia la ventana más cercana para saltar por ella, fue una suerte que pudiese esquivar todos los disparos y lo fue aún más el que cayese directamente a un angar. 

Estacionado ahí reconoció uno de los quinjet de shield que había desaparecido misteriosamente hacia un mes. Ahora lucia increíblemente viejo pero cuando lo abordo este funcionó a la perfección. Una vez se había asegurado de colocar al bebé en un lugar seguro simplemente despegó sin importarle romper el techo del angar ni todo el caos que dejaba en su huida. 

Mientras piloteaba el bebé lloraba desesperado en la parte trasera y por un par de minutos el rubio intentó concentrarse únicamente en la huida pero terminó cediendo y activando el piloto automático una vez que estuvo seguro estaban lo suficientemente lejos. 

-ya, no llores... aquí me tienes- 

Le susurró bajito arrullándolo entre sus brazos con suavidad. Despacio le limpio la carita con la bata y cuando el pequeñito dejó de llorar, entonces el rubio pudo apreciar una preciosa carita de ojos enormes de color verdoso que se clavaron curiosos en el rostro de Steve. Ambos parpadearon en silencio contemplándose el uno al otro hasta que una manita pequeñita se alzó intentando alcanzar al rubio que no dudó en atraparla con sus propios dedos y acariciarla con suavidad. 

-Hola... - 

Le sonrió sorprendiéndose de la fuerza con que esa manita se aferraba a su dedo.

-No... no te voy a abandonar...-

Steve se quedó con el bebé en brazos algún tiempo esperando que las coordenadas que había puesto en el quinjet les llevaran de regreso a casa pero las horas pasaron y simplemente parecía navegar a la deriva. Tuvo que aterrizar cuando se dio cuenta que no irían a ninguna parte y entonces las palabras de Zola retumbaron en su cabeza "bienvenido a la dimensión z" .

 

En la estación de tren Tony aún respiraba agitadamente intentando serenarse para pensar bien que hacer, todo a su alrededor se había disuelto dejándolo solo en una estación de metro abandonada... no había rastro de ninguna base ni mucho menos de los guardias. Su esposo acababa de ser secuestrando frente a sus narices y no había rastro alguno de lo que acababa de suceder segundos atrás.


End file.
